newly found
by fanfictionlovewriter809
Summary: haruhi is an eacapee from a labrotory and has hidden from them for years. what will happen when she brings her new friend form ouran high into the situation as well? find out and read!
1. Chapter 1

Thank you all fellow fanfic readers for choosing to read my fanfiction story. This is the first story I have ever done and I knew I had to complete it or it wouldn't be a good story I mean who like's cliff hangers? Right? Well I hope you enjoy the story, if it's not good and if you have any complaints with how the story was written please leave your comment below so then I will be able to post up more fanfiction stories and update them to better and improved stories. Thank you! ^^

/

~Chapter 1~

12 year old Haruhi was strapped down on a cold metal table she shivered to the touch, test tubes sat on a holder placed on a metal table beside her. IV's where securely placed inside her arms, as Scientists gathered around as they prodded and pinched her with needles.

Every time they push the needle into her pale sensitive skin made her flinch, as she struggled to get free of the plastic straps that where much stronger then leather, forcing her to stay down as her effort were in vain.

Nothing could be heard besides the beeping of the heart monitor and whimpers from the scared and pained girl. Haruhi had been there since she was born. She had no memory of where she lived, her parents or why she was even there.

All that she had been told was that her name was Haruhi and that she wasn't allowed to leave, and ever since then Haruhi had been experimented on. Haruhi had figured out that they were just blood thirsty people that wanted to gain power and wealth she then knew she had to escape the strange place.

She had been there for so long she was read only from story books what the sky's looked like, the feeling of how soft grass tickled your leg as you run through, the feeling of the sun's rays heating your skin, oh how she wished she could feel that like she had been told in the story books.

But Haruhi had a secret and she had kept quiet because if she told them she had a split personality and powers that came along as a set with that split personality, who knows what other horrid things that they could do to her the things she was facing now, was horrible enough.

She planned for years how to get past the thick security that flooded the place and corrupt scientists she memorized all the routes in the place and hidden passage ways as well.

But all she knew for now was that she was tired and sadly her body was facing side effects from the unknown filled liquid that was held in the syringes.

She was a sickly pale and dark circles placed under her eyes as she just couldn't sleep knowing what would happen the next day she was scared what they would do and these effects were most likely because of being poked and prodded with needles, and IV's, and she was even forced to swallow weird colored pills.

But if Haruhi was there by herself she knew she wouldn't survive.

She had made a friend there who was also facing the same troubles that she was facing as well, her name was Rin they had been friends ever since Haruhi was 5 and was able to talk.

She heard Rin scream in pain and thrash around Haruhi looked in to window across the room and saw that they had strapped her to a table as well; her face contorted with deep pain, her forehead wrinkled and eyebrows scrunched together.

Haruhi couldn't handle seeing her friend in pain. Haruhi grew furious she had put up with these assholes for too long; test tubes began to tremble, her long hair whipped around like a whip as she broke through the straps that held her down to the table.

She was levitated in the air all the test tubes in the lab broke and the unknown liquid splattered on the walls along with the window next door that connected the rooms together. Glass shattering everywhere and sprawled around on the floor her eyes no longer brown but a deep purple.

The scientist made a run for their lives as she broke anything that even stood in her way. She levitated to the next room and she broke the strap freeing Rin. The brown colored eyes were coming back but hints of purple were still there, she slowly levitated herself to the ground.

Rin joined her as they ran down the hall, they were almost there but soon enough as she took one step closer towards the metal door she was immediately stopped by buff security guards but she flung them away with a swift motion of her hand and they were flung away like rag dolls.

She pressed the button that opened the door and there they ran stepping on the hot grainy sand the sun rays glowing and felt warm on their skin.

Haruhi vowed to herself that she never wanted to see any of her friends in pain shed do anything to never see anything like that again as they ran dust following behind their feet vanishing in the air as they ran away from the F.E.U never looking back.

*4 years later*

(Haruhi pov)

I hurriedly put on the blue uniform and slipped on my black dress shoes a piece of toast wedged between in mouth as I ran throughout the apartment, Rin at my side laughing at the situation I was In because I looked like a headless chicken.

"C'mon! We have to get going or were going to be late for the first day of school!" Rin shouted already walking out the door.

"Wait!" as I ran over to her as fast as my legs would let me go.

We both changed our appearances because we knew that the F.E.U was still on the lookout for us I had short brown hair with natural blond and black highlights, wide brown coffee colored eyes, my height 5'6.

Rin on the other hand was like a model, she was 6'4, tall slender legs, Green emerald eyes and scarlet and golden highlighted hair that ended to her waist it danced in swirls whenever the wind went past her.

We took our first steps in Ouran High Academy it was robust and exquisite. We took in the scene before us.

"Wow…"I breathed in, astonished.

We walked our way up the marble stairs I look at the delicate paintings and bold chandeliers taking it all in. We eventually made our way to the front office and (let's just say we got lost a couple times on the way there.)

We finally made it we both took deep breathes and smoothed out the wrinkles on our uniform. We entered the office and it looked like one of those scenes in the mystery movies, his back facing us as he looked out the window.

Then he soon turned around, we met a man about around the age of 45 and blond hair and dressed high class "Welcome to Ouran High Academy, you must be Haruhi Fujioka and Rin Tohsaka, it's a pleasure to finally meet you both." And he smiled professionally you could tell that he had done this a lot before.

He continued "Here are both your schedules your home room will be 1-A class".

We nodded our heads and we just about to leave when he called out "Oh yes, please come by after school to visit my son and his club, I believe you will be able to find it in the 3rd music room and have a good day."

We looked at each other, confused by this but continued on our way.

"I wonder what our class and classmates would be like?" I asked myself out loud in wonder.

Rin nodded in agreement, we made our way over and were about to open the door when it was slid open.

We were both met with a warm smile and a knowing gaze, as she welcomed us and introduced us to the class and sat us down behind two red headed twins.

She soon after began to teach her lesson which was stuff we already knew, but stayed quiet and pretended this was information just given to us.

Soon the lesson was over and we had 5 minutes of free time and everybody had immediately gathered over to us bombarding us with questions like "where are you from? What your family industry? How old are you?" and other questions. We both answered and kept quiet on those that were private, but while doing so out of the corner of my eye we were being watched accordingly by the red headed twins.

But I dismissed there stares...Soon the bell rang and the day went on and finally it was lunch we grabbed out our lunches and made our way out of the class room and as we walked aimlessly around we found an alluring garden with different sized and colored roses, a table placed in the middle of it as if it were a scene from a romance movie.

While we sat there and talked about how our day was, I noticed that someone was watching us I was soon on high alert.

I looked around crazily my eyes averting side to side were soon placed on a guy behind the bushes little pieces of his clothing could be seen he was not wearing the school uniform. He was wearing all black a gun placed in his hand aiming right at Rin I jumped up from my sit stopping Rin from talking, right after he shot I ran in front of Rin.

He shot at my upper arm, blood trickling down and dripped to the grass. I ran to the guy ignoring the wound grabbing the guy by his neck holding him in the air.

How dare he try to shoot Rin I was beyond furious I vowed to protect Rin and that's what I'd do, I gave him a right hook and he spiraled to the ground I grabbed him once more throwing the gun in his hand away from us.

I slammed him into the wall giving him a punch right in the middle of his face blood dripping from his nose as he passed out.

I stared at him as he lay limp on the ground, soon after I heard gasps as people crowded me I saw the red headed twins that I saw during class beside him a tall guy with black hair and a small looking blond kid on his shoulders, another blond but taller and a guy with black hair and glasses.

I soon felt a shot of pain as blood still trickled down my arm and formed a puddle on the ground.

I clutched the wound and ran away from the scene leaving a trail of blood as more rushed out I grabbed my friend and ran to the bathroom, luckily it was empty.

Rin gasped "What happened?" she asked worriedly and pushed up my sleeve to inspect the wound and winced at the sight.

I sighed" the guy tried to come after you and I got crazy, I'm sorry." I winced as she washed the blood out.

Rin Sighed "We have to go to the apartment; I have some medical supplies back there." She sighed once more "Looks like we'll have to miss the first day of school like last time."

"Sorry" I mumbled.

Once we had entered the apartment she ran to the bathroom that had the first aid kit. While I just sat there with a towel placed on the wound so it would stop the blood from coming out even more.

I stared blankly at the wall, how could I have been so stupid as to put Rin in the risk of danger and blow our cover like that? Now thanks to me we may have to move to a different school!

I began to grow dizzy but just blinked it away I had to stay awake no matter what. I mean what if that guy came by again and tried to hurt Rin while I was asleep?

I'd be a failure as a friend and protector to her I didn't want to see her in pain like in F.E.U. I shuddered at the memory.

Rin came back from the restroom everything ready in hand she sat across from me. The bullet had been taken out and she began to disinfect the wound.

"This is going to sting a lot." Rin warned as she dabbed the cotton that was practically soaked, I whimpered from the pain.

"Why would you do something so stupid like that! I mean what if that guy shot you somewhere else and put you in a state of coma or even worse kill you?" she gave me a stern look and pressed the cotton harder on the wound making me flinch.

I looked away averting my eyes from hers.

Her voice softened "I'm sorry I just couldn't handle the image of you… "Rin couldn't even finish the sentence.

She finished bandaging me and we stayed quiet in silence till I couldn't take it anymore. My emotions went haywire and I blew up.

I looked at her straight in the eyes "How could I just sit there and watch you get hurt?" Tears began to form in the corner of my eyes.

I continued "I don't want to see in pain like in F.E.U… if I could I would risk my life for you because you're my friend we always stick together through thick and thin." The tears overflowed now and ran down my cheeks.

The dizziness began to come back but I ignored and continued anyways "I'll always protect you no matter what happens to me. I don't care what happens to me as long as I know that you're safe, if anyone came and tried to take you away I'd come and save you." I stared straight in her eyes while I talked to her.

The world began to spin, I began to sway and the shocked look on Rin's face vanished quickly and turned into panic.

The world turned black and I fell into a deep slumber my entire body was numb I couldn't feel anything anymore all I saw was pitch black and I was out.

I awoke to the smell of tea…hmm that's weird Rin only makes tea when guests come over.

I ignored the sign and went back to sleep but my eyes shot open and I was on high alert.

The sun warmed my face as I forgot how I was placed in this bed. Then the memories from what happened yesterday all came down on me hard on me.

I shot up and immediately flinched and felt pain on my arm. My eyes went averted all over the room and then I got up on my good arm to go check on Rin.

When I slid the door open the host club was sat by the table and Rin gave me a sheepish smile as if trying to say sorry.

I sighed and sat down at the table, it had gotten all quiet and I felt the stares of the host club on me as I grabbed a cup of tea with my good arm and did all the fixes.

I blew at my tea and took a sip soon after I placed the cup on the table and gave the host club that presented themselves a stare and bluntly asked "What do you want and why are you here?"

The red headed twin who looked like hikaru exclaimed "We wanna know what the hell happened at school!"

I sighed exasperated by the question which led to the story about Rin's and mine past life; the answer to that question was half a lie and the truth.

I bluntly answered "Rin was going to get hurt what did you expected me to do? Just sit there and watch her get hurt? I mean wouldn't you risk your life for your brother!"

I muttered quietly "My life is worth the price to save my friend's any day."

The kindergartner spoke this time "That's not true your life is important, I mean I've lost my grandmother in my life and to me I was devastated how would Rin feel if you had died during that accident?"

My eyes widened in shock what would happen to Rin if I died? What would she do?

I felt a hand placed on my shoulder in a comforting motion I looked up to see Rin smiling a reassuring smile at me and the look in her eyes telling me that I needed to calm down.

I looked to the ground my bangs covering my eyes so that it would cover the emotions that passed through them.

I quietly stood up went to my room and got dressed in silences I heard thumps of foot walking around the room I then left my room fully clothed and out of my pajamas and silently walked out of the apartment.

Rin called out "Where are you going?"

I replied with a "out…the host club will keep you company I need to think about some things.

I got some confused glances but walked out the door anyway.

I walked around for a little while I sat on a swing at the park, my head down as my legs moved slowly back and forth.

I don't know how long I've been here but I see the sun begin to rise I began to walk back to the apartment.

Then I heard a shrill scream I ran full force to the apartment where the sound of the scream came from.

I felt so stupid I made a big mistake maybe those guys couldn't watch her? Maybe they'll hurt her?

When I came back the guys were passed out on the ground when I was about to call out for her I felt a thump on the back of my head I fell to the ground with a thump as I forced myself to stay awake but the blackness was quickly taking over as saw feet in front of me and a laugh then I was out.

When I woke up I tried to move but found my arms and legs strapped to a metal table. Where was I? What is this place? Soon all of my memories in the past came flooding in. I was scared, this is where I was experimented on.

Where was Rin? Where is she? Questions popped in my head until I heard the creak and click of a door unlocking, I moved my heads upwards to see Rin bound and unconscious and being held by their body guards.

Worry and anger ran through my head then I heard another click and a flash of light as I saw the host Club members there as well tied and bound they were asleep still knocked out from the sleeping gas they had filled in the small apartment flat. Thank God I didn't want them to see this. They would be scared out of their mind if they saw this.

Soon the owner of F.E.U was looking down at me with a sinister smirk on his face "Welcome back to your home Haruhi you have no idea how long it took us to find you little brats, but now that you're here we can get started." He laughed still having that disgusting smile on his face.

Scientists began to fill the room and the nurse behind tailed along behind pushing a metal cart till they came to a stop, surrounding me. I started to get more scared and vigorously began to move and squirm as the straps bounded me to the table. My breathing turned labored as I saw one of the male scientists filling a syringe with a clear liquid this worried me.

I could feel my face pale as I felt a pinch on my right arm I whimpered and flinched. I soon began to feel pain as my whimpers rose in volume to painful shrieks and scream by now the hosts and Rin had woken up to my painful shrieks and were calling out to me but I couldn't stop feeling the pain as it rose.

I began to twitch as my eyes were wide and tears were flooding out as it felt like my body was on fire my whole entire body was shaking the scientists, F.E.U owner and body guards had now left leaving us here to my screams and tears.

Soon my body felt numb and I couldn't move anymore my screams came to a sudden stop as well as my thrashing. Rin kept on calling my name over and over again but when I tried to tell her that I was fine now nothing came from my lips just a whimper. Soon the owner of F.E.U came in laughing in amusement as the host and Rin just stared at him like he was crazy but I stared at him with anger in my eyes I hated him so much I wanted to kill him.

I soon began to feel a throbbing head ace and I suddenly felt like I could do anything when I pushed against the straps they snapped like rubber bands and my arms shot out to the shocked F.E.U's face as I carried him at the same time sat up on the metal table.

With a wave of my arm the straps that held the hosts and Rin snapped as well freeing them as they all stood there shocked. I smirked I wasn't doing this it felt like a force was controlling me because I couldn't move anymore all I could do was watch as my other personality come over.

And when the person spoke it wasn't my voice but a deeper voice "It seems like we meet again I never thought that I would actually see you again but it seems that I have to kill you to make sure this won't happen anymore." An evil smirk began to form on my face. The F.E.U owner looked frightened and scared as Reeled my arm back and soon he was flying like a rag doll as he crashed through the window where the scientists and bodyguards stood baffled.

As I practically skipped to them, each step I took caused a dent in the concrete floor my smirk growing wider with each step I did. I soon pranced up as if a lion attacking its prey my hand rose in a fist as I punched I heard a crunch and felt happy to feel the skin, bones and blood he skipped like a rock on a lake and crashed into other rooms and breaking though concrete walls and with a smack he came to a stop at a metal wall.

There went the F.E.U owner, as I turned to the bodyguards he practically cam running at me .I beat them all and went to the last body guard who stood frightened, ready to attack my hand holding the body guard's collar as I hold him still. He was practically shaking, my fist swinging down to the body guard's face it was all their fault they turned me into this now there's going to be hell to pay.

"HARUHI DON'T DO IT!" that stopped me in mid motion my eyes staring at the scared owners face of the body guard my smirk and psychotic grin still there as blood that was splattered on me from the F.E.U owner ran down my cheek and forehead.

"Haruhi you don't have to do this! I know the suffering that they put us through and how much hatred you feel for them, but don't go down to their level and get revenge…that wouldn't make you any different from them." Rin told me sadly.

My smirk gone as I felt control over my body once again I let go of the shirt that I held on to and the body guard scrambled away and ran along with everybody else. My hand hung there as it fell limp to my side my eyes widened in shock.

As I looked at the damage I had done to the lag and F.E.U building and my eyes stopped to the F.E.U owner who was bleeding from his nose his face unrecognizable. Had I done this? How did I-? My thoughts were cut off when I saw the look on the hosts club their face in shock my eyes ran over everyone's face examining them but stopped and stared for a long time at Rin who held a disappointed look at me.

What had I done? I moved to step over to Rin but when I did I felt weak and dizzy the world began spin and I blacked out.

I awoke to a beeping noise of a heart monitor but I kept my eyes close wanting to have some peace and quiet not to mention the aching head ace I got. I inwardly sighed knowing that I would have to wake up some time now. When I opened my eyes I was placed on a white bed, an IV was placed in my arm as well as a breathing mask that was strapped to my face. When she looked around the spacious flat she felt a stinging sensation on the back of her neck, her hand without thinking about it went to her neck.

When she looked in the mirror that she found on the table beside her bed she held it up to where she could see her neck and when she saw it she gasped in surprise and awe. It was a tattoo that ended in delicate swirls and in the center of the delicate design she found something that made her heart drop.

It was the F.E.U symbol in the center of mass swirls. She felt tears stinging to her eyes once her eyes first laid upon this horrible sight, When she started wondering how she got it she remembered that when she was there they gave her a shot that held a mysterious liquid. That must have been the stinging sensation she felt, that of course brought more tears to her eyes.

She needed to cover this so Rin wouldn't worry, her eyes frantically averted about the room till they landed on a ribbon that was attached to a get well soon present that was probably from the host club she took the ribbon delicately in her hands as she gingerly tied it around her neck to cover the saddening tattoo. She had done it loosely so that it would choke her.

She took the mirror once more in her hand 1she looked horrible her eyes were emotionless that held dark bags under them and her face had gone a sickly pale, not to mention that her usual flush that was held at her cheeks had disappeared. She sighed but before she could get a better look at herself her door bashed open to the host club and Rin once Rin had saw her awake she immediately went to hug her.

Rin lightly hugged her as if she was china that could shatter at the simplest touch. Haruhi croaked out a "how are you and how long have I been asleep for?" The guy that was a part of the host club immediately took charge in that answer as he gave her a fake smile which she could clearly see through he announced" You are at my family's hospital and you have been asleep for 2 days actually."

Her eyes widened in shock had she really been asleep for that long? She was happy that the host club had taken good care of Rin while she was out in the hospital. She turned to the hosts wearing a sincere smile that was placed on her lips "Thank you so much for taking care of Rin while I was here and thank you once again for taking me to the hospital. I'm sorry to involve you guys in that incident I just didn't want you guys to get injured."

Haruhi looked shocked for a second like she had just remembered something, she immediately turned to the hosts and apologized once more "I'm terribly sorry I forgot to introduce myself I'm Haruhi and this is Rin and you guys are?"

The blond kindergartner jumped up to the taller guy with a stoic expression and exclaimed happily "I'm Mitskuni but you can call me honey and this is my cousin Takashi but he doesn't talk that much." And smiled happily at Haruhi and Rin.

Alright this is where chapter 1 ends this is my first time writing and i would really like to know if you like it or if i should make any other changes. Tell me if there are any spelling errors or anything~ that would really help me out. Comment and Review please and thank you! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 ~

(Haruhi pov)

It's been a few weeks after we got introduced to the host club. Rin and I got to learn about them while I was recovering in the hospital, since they had visited every once in a while from school.

When they said I could leave I practically skipped out of the hospital bed and ran out of the hospital. You would do the same if you were stuck in the room after a while and all you could see was white everywhere no joke. The constant smell of coffee and medicine made my nose wrinkle, do not even get me started on the constant beeping from the heart monitor.

I awoke to beeping of my alarm clock, and I groaned while slamming my hand on the button. I sighed as I began to sit up yawning and stretching with my hands over my head. I smiled my first day back home and fully recovered.

The comforter pooled slightly to the floor, I looked outside and saw a bright shining light peeking through the curtains. I sighed once more as it shown across my skin.

My bare feet sensitive as it touched the cool tile as I slowly paced myself to the bathroom. Thank God I didn't have long hair or this would've been worse as I looked myself over in the mirror and my puffed up bed head hair and my eyes still having sleep in them I rubbed them and went on with my morning routine.

After brushing my teeth I grabbed my toiletries and let the steaming hot water help me soothe the tension from my shoulders and lightly ran the soap over my body. Once out I styled my hair and went over to my wardrobe and picked out my clothes for the day.

A pair of jeans, T-Shirt, and converse, I looked around the room to see if Rin was there and saw that she was still sleeping and cozy in her bed. I decided to make breakfast for us but remembered to go to the grocery store to pick up a couple ingredients.

Just as I was about to reach over and grab my wallet there was a knock on the door. Sighing once more as I sauntered over to the door. Who would be coming to the house at this hour? When I opened the door material covered my face and something captured my arms. I heard a yelp in another room knowing that they must have also captured Rin as well.

Then I heard a voice two actually "target captured." And soon I found myself thrown in a car and I heard Rin landed next to me.

When my material slipped off my face I saw the entire host club I looked at them with shock and so did Rin. Tamaki declared "Now that I have my two daughters lets go to the your private beach mommy!" Kyouya was already on the phone.

That was when it was time for me to talk "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR ISSUE WHO SAID YOU COULD JUST COME TO OUR APARTMENT AND KIDNAP US!" okay maybe yell… Tamaki and the twins huddled together shivering and crying "Haruhi had AB blood too! ~"

Kyoya's glasses glinted before he retorted coolly "What's wrong with AB blood type?" Yup this is how animated my life has gotten apparently an action packed life wasn't enough instead I'm with these rich bastards.

When we got there the host club went to business and started their acts with their clients. Mitskuni came over to me and Rin and asked "Haru-Chan, Rin- Chan do you want to go hell fish hinting with me and Takashi?" Rin bear hugged him and twirled him around in circles and shouting glee fully "Of course hunny! ~"

I chuckled "hunny I don't think that there will be any shellfish around here..." Haruhi soon found that Mitskuni had a bucket of shell fish and she gasped once more and found that she was surrounded by an entire mass of shell fish.

Mitskuni giggled and dragged Rin with him while singing "Hell fish hunting, hell fish hunting! ~" while I followed suite and my eyes practically sparkled when I saw a big huge crab and I immediately wondered out loud.

"Where did all these crabs come from?" hunny giggled once more and said "The private police people wanted to apologize for hurting my friends so they brought crabs for us." I turned to see people in police uniform and carrying buckets of crabs.

I mentally slapped myself for not noticing them before, but stopped caring and just started placing the crabs into buckets my eyes sparkled with glee. My mouth was watering from how the food was going to be awesome.

I soon turned to the other hosts and shouted with glee" Tonight's dinner is going to be amazing! It's going to be a major haul!" I almost laughed with joy as my mouth watered as me and Mitskuni packed the shellfish into tubs and buckets and pails that Mitskuni had brought with that were decorated with bunnies that look a lot like Usa-chan.

"Haruhi!" I turned to see Tamaki showing me a big crab and he smiled "Isn't this crab captivating?" I smiled back at him and said "It looks amazing senpai!" My grin never falling once as I gleefully stared at the huge crab Tamaki grasped in his hands.

Until a centipede crawled from the inside of the crab's shell, and that sent in turn for all the girls, and twins to go screaming while Mitskuni and Rin laughed and ran off as well with the crowd. I stared at the centipede before pinching it lighting between my forefinger and thumb before throwing it at the rocks.

The girls immediately gathered around me saying how I was so brave to even a handle a horrible bug as I just stared blankly and shrugged in response.

(3rd pov)

The twins stared at Haruhi while thinking of an evil scheme before prancing over to Tamaki they suggested "Hey Tamaki why don't we see what Haruhi's and Rin's fear are?" Tamaki face masked in horror at the thought of even trying to scare his daughters and immediately answered "How could you think of such a horrible thing?"

The twins shrugged and sighed while retorting "You're right they would only say their fears to someone hat was close to them." They smirked as Tamaki stopped his ranting about how they should not harm his daughters in any way.

H e turned slowly to them before responding "how does the game work?" soon in a flash Kyouya came and proclaimed "Whoever finds out what their fears are then the prizes will be of Haruhi and Rin from when they were in school." The pictures proved that he was right and soon Mitskuni and Takashi joined the game. Let the games begin!

(Rin's pov)

The twins were telling us a scary story about the Okinawa legends before a ghost popped out right in front of me I screamed along with the other two girls who followed and hugged Karou's arm.

(Karou pov)

I blushed as Rin grasped onto my right arm she was trembling but I quickly hid my blush and smirked down at Rin and announced to Rin "So you're scared of ghosts?" Rin quickly blushed and released her grasp much to my disappointment and quickly responded "As if." And looked the opposite way from me.

(Haruhi's pov)

I looked bluntly to my right when I felt a cool boney hand on my shoulder I turned to see karou staring at me in shock that I wasn't scared but I just sighed and bluntly said "Is that supposed to scare me?" he just sighed and once I got out of the cave I was called over by Mitskuni I sighed once more wondering what they were trying to achieve out of this.

When I went over to Mitskuni and he gestured me to come into a truck that was standing in and called out to me "Come on Haru-Chan! Come into the truck with me! He he!" I looked bluntly at Otoori's private police standing by the truck in a formal line and asked "Is it really okay to be standing here in the middle of the beach?"

But when I didn't get an answer I just gave up on fighting against it and soon found myself standing by Mitskuni and he called out once more in a giggling voice "You may now close the doors private police people!" soon after he commanded Otoori's private police to close the doors soon with a loud resounding bang the truck was closed.

Soon only a minute passed and Mitskuni was screaming in terror crying "It's dark and scary in here! I can't breathe! Someone open the door!" Once the door opened from the back of the truck Mitskuni practically flung himself at Takashi's shoulder and began to bawl.

I sighed once more this was really starting to bug me soon after Mitskuni stopped crying Takashi placed a sharp bladed weapon in front of me "Takashi you're my senpai not my mori." Takashi sweat dropped at this. I just shrugged as I rolled up my jean and held the back of my shoes in my hand as I walked along the beach shore.

I looked over at the other hosts to see Rin playing with Mitskuni as Takashi towered over them watching them protectively I smiled appreciatively at that. I looked back out to the sunset and once I got close to a cliff I then began to hear giggling on top. I looked up to find some customers gazing at the sunset from above the cliff.

I soon began to think of the possibilities of them getting hurt and looked at them with weary eyes and shouted up to them as my hand cupped around my mouth so then they would be able to hear me better "Be careful up there I don't want you guys to be getting hurt!".

I couldn't stop the nagging at the back of my head and began to make my way from the side of the cliff and up only to find that two boys who looked like they didn't belong here began to hold on to them and as I took in the setting I saw a beer can strewn across the rocky floor. This made my blood boil and I grabbed a bucket of the catch that Mitskuni, Rin and I had gathered and threw them at the guy closest that had his back turned to me.

He let out a shriek and rushed around to see me and glared before shouting angrily "What do you think you're doing brat!" he let go of the girl he held in his grasp in the process as she ran away, I gave him a death glare looking into his eyes, he already disgusted me. I shouted angrily at them "You heard them! Let them go!" I soon began to feel dizziness and blacked out.

(3rd pov)

Haruhi's brown eyes soon turned purple as she ran at the guy closest to her gaining momentum as she threw the pail at his face distracting him for a moment. As soon as the buckets fell he was greeted with a punch to his nose breaking it. He screamed and clutched his broken and bleeding nose as Haruhi kneed him in his stomach making him fall to the floor.

The second guy seeing that his friend was in danger immediately let go of the girls he was holding and ran at the Haruhi as she stood there till he was a feet away she jumped into the air giving him a kick in the face broken pieces of teeth flew into the air along with his blood. The two girls ran away as well like their friend had.

The first guy got back up and shouted angrily "You brat!" as he ran towards her and he held his fist in the air and moved to strike Haruhi but she blocked his punch as she crossed both of her arms successfully blocking off the punch. He took a different shot and aimed to kick her legs, she jumped over them as soon as she landed on the ground she grasped the front of his shirt head budding him on his forehead.

The guy groaned and clutched his head while he did so she grabbed his I.D. and she released her grip on his shirt and kicked him, making him fall of the cliff and a resounding splash soon after. She grabbed the second guy, and took his I.D. as well soon after she hauled him off the cliff as he screamed in terror and he smacked into the first teen they both came back up sputtering water.

She stood at the top of the cliff smirking at her work she soon heard her named being called and turned around to see the host club and Rin making their way up the cliff. She walked smoothly over to them the rest of the way stopping to a halt a few feet away from them and threw the I.D's of the boys she beaten up smirking all the while "Here you go if you wanna know where they're at, I threw them off the cliff and I took their I.D's as well."

The boys looked at her shocked as Rin just shook her head at this they looked over Haruhi to see her not have one wrinkle in her perfect clothes and blood splattered on the collar and on parts of her jeans. Haruhi's smirk disappeared into a pained one as she grasped her head and gasped before fainting and falling Takashi ran over and caught her before she fell into the sand and rocks.

Soon people began to crowd around her in worry as they looked over her to make she was okay but soon sighed in relief to see there wasn't a single scratch or bruise on her. Kyouya spoke up smooth and coolly to the remaining clients "Alright it's time to go everybody on the invitations I sent you is the location and hotel were you will be staying for the night. I hope you enjoyed your day here." The girls swooned and began to make their ways to their limos'.

(Rin's pov)

The host club and I sighed before climbing into the limo and going off to their beach house once they had entered Kyouya gave orders coolly saying "Take Haruhi to the bed room on the third floor first door on the left." Mori answered with an "Ah." And took her to her room. I followed behind him and couldn't help but feel worried for Haruhi even though I knew she would wake up soon.

Thank you readers for those who have read my story I'm so happy that I have you reading my story. I am uploading chapter 2 today! 6/21/2012


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 ~

(Haruhi's pov)

I felt so numb my fingers twitches as I moved slightly to my left. I heard whispering coming from around me. I moaned struggling to open my eyes. After a few minutes of frustrating waiting my eyes immediately open but closed once again from the brilliant light. Going back into the dark abyss once more.

(3rd pov)

After grasping onto her bearings a little bit she finally opened her eyes she took in the image before her. Her eyes widened slightly in surprise in shock before her was a mini version of herself.

She slowly paced towards her miniature self but froze once more when the mini Haruhi faced her general direction.

Mini Haruhi ginned at her and ran full speed to the shocked Haruhi she prepared to catch her miniature self but was shocked when mini haruhi went right through her.

She struggled to grasp what was going on around her as she turned around facing the general direction where mini haruhi had ran off to. Mini Haruhi was being grasped into a bear hug by a man with light brown hair he grinned as if he won the lottery.

Beside him was a woman who had long wavy aburn hair; her eyes closed as her hand covering her mouth slightly as she laughed at the mini Haruhi being twirled around in the man's hug of doom.

Miniature Haruhi giggled as she was twirled around at high speeds being tossed into the air and caught every now and then. Haruhi herself had her lips turned up slightly in a soft smile as she looked on to the picture before her.

Once mini haruhi was set down from the crazy man's hug she ran off to the park the man running after her with that winning grin plastered on his face the woman a few feet behind the energetic child and man her entle smile making haruhi wonder who she was.

Haruhi couldn't place it but she felt as if she knew that woman and man before. While in deep thought Haruhi could help but feel something warm and wet slide down her cheek. Her hand rose up to catch the offendiner stainging her face.

Her eyes going to shock when she saw that it was a tear she felt more run down her cheeks. Haruhi was crying she didn't know why but she felt so sad just looking at the picture before her. This rose Haruhi's curiosity up more as she paced a good distance away from the three.

It felt as if hours went by as she watched the tree frolic and play at the park soon it was daytime and the 3 stopped playing catching their breath from a game of kick the can. The miniature Haruhi grinned once more it made Haruhi wonder why her face didn't break from the while grins.

The miniature Haruhi looked at the two adults before practically shouting "I love you Mom, Dad!" this made Haruhi's face change her once gentle smile turning into a slight frown her eyes slight widening as she finally realized.

This was a memory of her as a child before F.E.U took her away from her parents ,before all this chaos had happened before Haruhi knew what was happening her mouth opened slightly already performing the words before her Haruhi herself even knew what she was doing.

"Mom….Dad…" haruhi whispered before the dark abyss began to take over once more. "No…..WAIT!" Haruhi shouted as black blotches bagen to take over her vision but before her vision was fully gone she saw miniature Haruhi waving to her smiling.

(no ones pov)

In a light colored room Haruhi was resting in her face scrunched up tears running silently down her face.

So this is it guys sorry It's been way too long since I've written. I've been busy with life and decided to finish what I had started! Please don't be mad at me!~ .


End file.
